Hughie Campbell
Hugh "Hughie" Campbell is one of the main characters in the Amazon series The Boys, and a member of the vigilante group, The Boys. Hughie has a mediocre life. He’s a mild-mannered guy with a boring job, who still lives at home with his Dad — in the same bedroom he grew up in. The only light in his life is the love of his life: his girlfriend, Robin. That is, until a speedster superhero named A-Train runs through Robin, eviscerating and killing her on impact. Desperate for revenge, Hughie’s recruited by anti-“Supe” vigilante Billy Butcher, and Hughie’s world is turned upside down as he finds himself caught in the middle of a war against superheroes – who, as it turns out, are neither super nor heroic. ''The Boys Series'' Joining The Boys Hughie is happy with his girlfriend Robin, and the two are in discussion to move in together. However, their relationship is cut short after Robin is accidentally killed by A-Train who is high on Compound V at the time. Hughie becomes hungry for revenge, and in The Name of the Game, he is approached by Billy Butcher who offers to help him get revenge. Hughie is first angry as Butcher disregards him after planting a bug in Seven Tower, but the two swiftly get back together after Translucent attacks Hughie. Hughie eventually kills Translucent in Cherry, leading to Butcher reforming The Boys and asking for the help of Mother's Milk. Relationship with Starlight After Robin's death, Hughie begins a relationship with Starlight on advice from Billy. Hughie uses Starlight to gain tickets to Vought's Believe EXPO in Good for the Soul in order to blackmail Ezekiel into stopping Compound V shipments. The two begin to grow closer, while Hughie struggles between his love for Starlight and his desire for vengeance for Robin. Leaving him to make an ultimatum between wanting to avenge Robin or move on and start another relationship with Starlight. Starlight initially gets angry at this and just as the two become romantically involved, they break off the relationship on Butcher's orders. The two keep in contact, however, with Starlight demanding to know why Hughie would betray her. Hughie again uses their relationship to his own gain, asking Starlight to use her security clearance to find Naqib, a terrorist Supe. Their relationship is left on uneasy grounds at the end of season one, as Starlight intervenes to save Hughie from a high A-Train. In the comics In the comics, Hughie joins the Boys after his girlfriend, Robin is accidentally killed by A-Train during a superhero brawl. Billy injects Hughie with Compound V during their mission, giving Hughie superhero powers but angering him nonetheless. He received superhuman strength and durability. Unlike the show, Hughie is Scottish instead of American. Personality Hughie initially was timid and considerate as Robin hinted to during their interactions with each other in The Name of the Game. Saying that she was the one who asked him out, while Hughie expressed a great desire for her, especially after her death. After Robin's death, Hughie became more aggressive and vengeful, wanting to destroy A-Train. Butcher would later use Hughie's anger and vengeful desire to recruit him into The Boys and would lead to Hughie killing Translucent. After he killed Translucent in Cherry, Hughie would begin to feel regret for killing him while he forms a relationship with Starlight in Good for the Soul. Hughie would eventually listen to Butcher and use Starlight to get a pass with Ezekiel, but would later feel remorseful for using her to further the mission and for allowing his vengeance to blind him. Abilities Billy Butcher has stated that Hughie "is full of surprises." Mother's Milk has stated that Hughie is "a natural," and that he is like "the Rain man of fucking people over." *'Skilled engineer': Hughie has technical skills from his job at an electronics store, making him very tech-savvy. He was able to install R.F. Shielding Foil in Frenchie's residence to block the signal of Translucent's tracking chip, and gained access to Popclaw's house cameras in her desktop and smart TV by getting her IPv6 number. *'Skilled tactician': On multiple occasions, Hughie comes up with a viable tactic on very short notice, such as when he couldn't use the video on his soaking wet phone to blackmail Ezekial. Trivia *Hughie is a fan of James Taylor, Paul Simon and Art Garfunkel, Billy Joel, and Van Halen. *Hughie is also seen wearing a Nirvana T-shirt Gallery Promotional Hugie Promotional.jpg Screencaps The-boys-34.jpg The-boys-4.jpg The-boys-3.jpg The-boys-1.jpg The-boys.jpg The boys.jpg C875E0C7-89AF-4167-9406-8967BB4A0ED4.jpeg References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Main Characters Category:The Boys Category:Vigilante Category:Season One Characters Category:Male Characters